Because Mushu loves Mulan
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: Mulan was shocked when she heard Mushu saying to himself that he has feelings for her while staying outside the rain and gets wet. What will Mulan do despite being put in a tight spot because of Mushu's feelings for her?


Hello! Welcome to my first Mulan fanfic even though this story for those who supported this pairing: Mulan/Mushu. Even Levy120 can read this too since I noticed that he liked this pairing even on his YouTube videos and I loved them. So I've been thinking up a idea to make this story sounds nice and romantic. This story took place after the first Mulan and before the second movie when Mulan gave Mushu a kiss on the forehead which made him smile and I think he enjoyed it. I won't tell you the plot even though only on the title of this story before you clicked on it. So I hope you guys enjoy this story and always remember to review! Oh and the song is based on "Because you loved me from Celine Dion". Originally I tried to use "Because I love her from Swan Princess but I couldn't think up a good idea. So I had to use that song for another story instead even though it fits for Shang/Mulan but I'm not a fan of the pairing including Shang since he was kind of a little serious and strict during the first film when he trains Mulan and the other soldiers. Ok, I'll take it back…I like Shang a little since he isn't a bad person like Chi Fu so I'm grateful to him for not killing Mulan. Also, take note that this story is before the sequel even though I don't enjoy it a little because of some strange reasons that has kept me from not watching it all over again even though I have to make up my mind. Last but not least, keep in mind that this story is about Mulan who is thinking about the things that Mushu has done for her even when she's feeling down. I won't tell you what would happen in the end because it would surprise you.

Disclaimer: DS aka Drama sapphire doesn't own anything from Disney's Mulan and the song from Celine Dion. Except the fact that I, Drama Sapphire is the owner of this story I've made up even though it would never happen in the Disney film. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

*Caution!* This story may contains a few spoilers from the movie for those who haven't seen the Disney film yet. If you've never seen it, watch it on YouTube or get a DVD. After you watched the film and the sequel, then you can read this story. For those who have seen the two movies, they are allowed to read this story.

P.S.

Dear Levy120, if you like this story…let me know if it inspired you and your opinions.

It's a cool but stormy rainy night as Mulan was sitting up on her bed in her pajamas (Or underclothes or underwear because I have no idea what kind of clothes that the Chinese people wear at nighttime back in the feudal times) and she was admiring the Chinese golden dragon medallion that the emperor gave to her a week ago and it made her feel proud to be a female hero of China who became a male soldier in order to save her father from getting killed while serving the army. She smiled while gazing at it 'A hero of China…me who was a daughter of Fa Zhou…and a brave female warrior who decides to serve the army in order to save my father's life since he can't go to battle in his condition'. Then she thought about her new friends that she met while training for battle: Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Shang, Cri Kee, her horse Khan, and a very special friend who protects her while guarding her at the same time because of a decision to be her family's guardian…Mushu. 'But I'm not fighting alone…because I have friends…and they would always be there to help me when I needed their assistance or when I was in trouble…I even helped them out too and doing the same things that they did for me…then we would be grateful to each other for being good friends'.

Then she placed her medallion on her windowsill because she wants to get some sleep. But as she placed it on the windowsill, she noticed Mushu who was walking out of the temple with a Chinese umbrella. He was complaining to himself because lightning and thunder bolts has kept him awake and he can't sleep in his pedestal as a result of the thundering noises. Cri Kee was sleeping in his cage Mulan's room even though he didn't hear anything because he was in dreamland. *Boom!* goes lightning bolts that cracks as it came from the darkened clouds and caused a couple of thunder bolts.

"Oh man! How can a dragon like me can have a good night sleep when there's thunder and lightning coming down and making a huge racket? Geez, I hate those thunder and lightning! They always gave me nightmares ever since I was a little boy! If only the temple have a door and some curtains to cover up those noises from outside just in case when there's thunder and lightning coming outside!" said Mushu who dislikes the thunder and lightning noises and sat down on the temple steps while not feeling amused and stared at the darkened skies. Suddenly, lightning flashes and electrified the Chinese umbrella…turning it into a burned stick while Mushu who is still holding it with shock and gettingg wet "Oh no! My umbrella has been electrified and it is the only one I got! Now I'm getting down poured and soaking wet, no thanks to that mean lightning bolt!" said Mushu who stared at his electrified umbrella with a shocked expression. Then he tossed it away and stared out at the rain which was pouring down and made him get wet even though he wouldn't mind. His face was saddened and holds his scaly legs together with his two red scaly arms "*sigh*…oh well…guess I'll just sit outside till the rain stops…but I don't know how long will it last…at least I have something to watch instead of staying inside and watch the ancestors talking about some boring things…there goes my beauty sleep".

_For all those times you stood by me…for all the truth that you made me see…for all the joy you brought to my life…for all the wrong that you made right_

Mulan who was watching felt saddened because she felt sorry for her guardian who was getting wet because he can't sleep due to the storm "Poor Mushu…I need to bring him inside before he gets sick". Then she decides to put on her usual everyday dress she wears at home (Purple color like in the sequel) and a umbrella. As she was about to close the window, she saw Mushu begins to talk "I hope I can at least get some comfort from any of my friends and the Fa family ancestors…especially Mulan…she's very special to me and I have to protect her and be with her due to the fact that I have a duty as the guardian of this family…but sometimes…I wish I can be a human so that way we can remain together…*sigh*…because I…I…I think I have feelings for her even though it'll might be unrequited since we're not meant to be…oh why must I have bad luck when it comes to having a girl of your own! Oh geez! It's not as if I'm not meant to have a girlfriend! Just like the time when I lose my first girlfriend to my best friend who betray me years ago! Why can a single guy like me get a girlfriend but wasn't meant to have one? Dang it!" and then he covered his wet head with both of his arms which was covered with rain pouring down on him.

_For every dream you made come true…for all the love I found in you…I'll be forever thankful baby…you're the one who held me up…never let me fall…you're the one who saw me through it all_

Mulan was surprised and gasped when she realized that Mushu is in love with her 'What?…is he saying that he…that he is…in love with me?…it can't be!…we were both different…he's a dragon and I'm a human…' and then she closed the window and turns her head away to stare at the blank walls and her closed bedroom door. She didn't know what to do in a awkward situation when she heard that her little dragon guardian saying to himself that he was having feelings for her which has made her became embarrassed and made her blush a little on both of her cheeks even though she doesn't want to show it even to Shang who has a crush on her after she defeated Shan Yu and save the emperor. She begins to panic as she decides to undress herself and go back to her bed in her underclothes. But as she was about to take off her dress, she stops when she starts to think about the time when he risked everything to do whatever he can to help her and kept his duty as the Fa family guardian.

_You were my strength when I was weak…you were my voice when I couldn't speak…you were my eyes when I couldn't see…you saw the best there was in me…lifted me up when I couldn't reach…you gave me faith cause you believed…I'm everything I am…because you loved me_

Memories began appearing in her mind as she remembered the times when she was with Mushu. Her first memory is the time when she first encounter Mushu.

Mushu: *yelling in a loud voice*DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE? THEN HE SAY AH!

Mulan: Ah! *Hides for cover behind a rock with her horse*

Mulan: THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!

Mulan: *whispering in fear* A ghost!

Mushu: GET READY MULAN, YOUR SEVENTEENTH SALVATIONS AT HAND, FOR I'VE BEEN SENT BY YOUR ANCESTORS…*Cri Kee makes a shadowy puppet of a dragon head but got kicked out by Mushu* TO GUIDE YOU! THROUGH YOUR MASQUERADE! *duck his head down and tells Cri Kee that if he wants to get involved with him, he has to work for him as a assistant*. Then he reappeared and bellowing out with a loud voice* SO HEED MY WORDS! BECAUSE IT THEY FIND OUT YOU'RE A GIRL…THE PENALTY…IS DEATH!

Mulan: *Decides to ask him* Who are you?

Mushu: WHO AM I? WHO AM I? I AM THE GUARDIAN OF LOST SOULS! I AM THE POWERFUL, THE PLEASUABLE…*steps out of his hiding place to show himself and the fire dies down which surprises Mulan* the indestructible Mushu!

_You gave me wings and made me fly…you touched my hand like I could touch the sky…I lost my faith, you gave it back to me…you said no star was out of reach…you stood by me and I stood tall…I had your love, I had it all…I'm grateful for each day you gave me…maybe I don't know that much…but I know this much is true…I was blessed because I was…loved by you_

Another one is the times when Mushu helps her while she was training even though he tries to best to not be seen by any of the soldiers and Chi Fu (I hate him and I was wondering what has happened to him in the sequel. Hope the animators hasn't forgotten about him). Then she remember the time when the soldiers find out about her true identity and left her behind at Tung Shao Pass with her only complanions: Mushu, Khan & Cri Kee who doesn't want to abandon her. Both Mulan & Mushu discuss to each other about the true reason why they decided to help the army. Then after seeing Shan Yu emerging out of a snow, they decided to warn the Imperial city. At first, no one believed Mulan. But after seeing Shan Yu make a appearance and kidnapped the emperor, Mulan received help from her four friends (Shang, Ling, Chien Po & Yao) and together they teamed up due to her ideas and rescued the emperor. Mushu helped out too and flew to a tower where fireworks have been used to light up the sky. At the end, both Mulan & Mushu defeated Shan Yu and Mulan have been respected as a hero of China and everyone bowed to her.

_You were my strength when I was weak…you were my voice when I couldn't speak…you were my eyes when I couldn't see…you saw the best there was in me…lifted me up when I couldn't reach…you gave me faith cause you believed…I'm everything I am…because you loved me_

With her mind made up, she redress herself and picks up her white umbrella ever since she remembers the time that Mushu helped her…unnoticing that he has unrequited feelings of love for her. She stared at her delicate Chinese umbrella while thinking to herself 'What am I to do?…he helped me a lot since we defeated Shan Yu…and I thought we were the best of friends since he helped me with my chores soon after the battle when I got back home…but what I didn't realized that he has fallen in love with me and he'd won't tell me about it…and I heard him say that he never have any love because he has bad luck when it comes to love and his first love have been taken away by his best friend and I feel sorry for him…but I don't know what to do since he has put me in a tight spot and I considered him as a close friend'. After a few seconds of staring at her umbrella, her face has transformed into a person filled with determination 'No…I can't stay here and panic to myself while he was sitting outside and get wet from the rain…he helped me out a lot…now it's the time for me to do the right thing and helped him too'. Then she quietly walks out of her room and heads straight to her ancestors' temple.

_You were always there for me…the tender wind that carried me…a light in the dark, shining you love into my life…you've been my inspiration…through the lies, you were the truth…my world is a better place…because of you_

Meanwhile, Mushu who is by himself…is staring at the raindrops that keeps falling down as if it represents his sadness. Thunder & lightning bolts represents bad things that has happened to him. But he's not thinking about the rainstorm that has kept him awake, it was Mulan that he had fallen for her even though they can't be together because of species differences "*sigh* Oh well…I should at least wait till I find a special girl who would be with me even though they'll might sometimes lied to me and find another male they're more attracted to…oy vey…including Mulan but I think she'll just ended up with someone else since she's a human…but I still can love her and hopefully, maybe she'll just refer me as…um…as a" "First secret boyfriend that no one should find out". Mushu stopped lamenting on himself as he look up and found himself staring face-to-face with Mulan who is hovering above him with a smile while holding a umbrella above the two of them; and he was surprised yet embarrassed "*gasp* Mulan! W-what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be asleep in your bed or you'll end up looking like a person who has no sleep the next day and worried your parents and your grandmother?". Mulan decides to respond "Well yes, yes I was supposed to be apparently…but like you said above the thunder and lightning that I heard you say a few moment ago…I can't sleep because of the noise too…and I saw your umbrella got electrified because of the lightning bolts so I decide to go over here and share my umbrella with you because I don't want you to get wet and I was worried that you'll end up getting a fever while standing out here alone and lamenting about your feelings for me".

_You were my strength when I was weak…you were my voice when I couldn't speak…you were my eyes when I couldn't see…you saw the best there was in me…lifted me up when I couldn't reach…you gave me faith cause you believed…I'm everything I am…because you loved me...I'm everything I am...because you loved me_

Mushu begins to blush in embarrassment and panicked at the same time 'Oh no! She has heard me admitting that I was in love with her and wishing to be a human so that I can be with her! Is she gonna be upset and call me a pervert like the time when I tried to take a peek at her chest when we first met?' (Do you think that Mushu is a pervert when he attempts to look at Mulan's chest during their first meeting?). After spending a few seconds of silence of being embarrassed, Mushu begins to respond "Say what?…I-I didn't know you eavesdrop on me talking to myself! Especially the part when I-I say to myself about wanting to be with you as more than a…f-friend! Are you gonna get mad at m-me?…you c-can just call for your big black horse and kick me o-off to" but then he was stopped by a kiss that was planted on his forehead by Mulan which has got him confused and surprised "Huh? What was that kiss for? Does it mean that you forgive me?". Mulan giggled a little "*Giggled* Of course my little guardian also known as…my first boyfriend…but I won't let anyone know or it'll put them in a tight spot and we'll be in trouble" "Especially Shang?" "Yeah…I think it'll put him in a tight spot too…but I won't let him know since I reconsidered him as my second boyfriend even though he was a little strict on me since we first met…but I liked him because he became a special person to me after we saved the emperor…but you were more of a important dragon than him because you were a very precious friend and you helped me out occasionally during my training and I'm grateful…and now I realized that I loved you too just like you did and that goes for Shang too". Mushu was happy about being Mulan's boyfriend and jumped up from the stairs and do a dance routine from 'Singing in the rain' "Oh yes! I'm Mulan's first boyfriend after all and I replaced Shang because she meets me first! Now I'm gonna start a little happy celebration and starts singing and dancing in the rain! *sings* I'm singing in the rain…I'm singing in the rain…what a glorious feeling and I'm happy again!…I'm". But then he stops as tap dancing on the bridge…because he has been electrified by another thunder bolt and he halts in shock because he became a fully brown dragon due to the thunder bolt. Mulan laughs and runs quickly to pick up the dragon and holds him in her arms "Ha ha…you're silly Mushu…and I now know the reason you hate the thunder and lightning because they give you a electric shock". Mushu barely nods his head in agreement "Y-yeah…that's why I disliked them". Then he receives another kiss on the head from Mulan.

Thanks for reading my story that took me days to finish and I have to get to school before I was late. Bye! ^^


End file.
